Cómo escapar del Soporte Principal
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: La autora, con ayuda de su confiable camarógrafo, visitaron varios reinos y les hicieron a sus habitantes una simple pregunta ¿Cómo escaparías del Soporte Principal? Un fic algo diferente, con motivo de "El mes de Poseidón".


**Cómo escapar del Soporte Principal**

_Como adelanto de "El mes de Poseidón" (un proyecto en el que trabajo, detalles en mi perfil)_

**Disclamer**: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es de Kurumada.

* * *

**Cómo escapar del Soporte Principal**

Se ve a la autora parada frente a una cámara sosteniendo un micrófono. Está hablando con el camarógrafo que le hace señas de que están al aire. La autora sonríe a la cámara.

**Alhena**: En esta ocasión visité todos los reinos y entreviste a varias personas sobre cómo escaparían ellos del Soporte Principal. Terminando con una forma para escapar que resulta útil para aquellos (como yo) que hayan hecho enojar a Poseidón por maltratarlo en sus historias.

Sin más, veamos los clips:

**Según Athena (que está sentada pintándose las uñas sin preocupación alguna):**

Espera a que tus santos vengan a rescatarte después de pelear contra los generales de Poseidón y casi morir más de una vez, correr como gallinas sin cabeza por el santuario marino, frustrar los planes de Kanon y sufrir severos daños psicológicos a manos de Limnades.

Tu solo relájate, ponte a rezar para que lo logren y mientras tanto piensa en qué te vas a comprar cuando salgas.

* * *

**Según Hades (que muy amable permitió que entrara a entrevistarlo, pero no dejo pasar a mi cámara por lo que Radamanthys me hizo de camarógrafo):**

Es muy fácil. Mira a Poseidón con cara de pocos amigos, acerca a él amenazadoramente e invoca tu derecho de hermano mayor. Funciona cada vez.

* * *

**Según Zeus (que está despatarrado en su trono sacándose mugre de debajo de las uñas):**

Prométele invitaciones de por vida a las fiestas de Dionisio.

* * *

**Según Kanon (que está sentado en la entrada del templo de géminis porque Saga lo echó temporalmente, de nuevo):**

Manipúlalo para que haga lo que tú quieras y nunca va a encerrarte en el pilar.

* * *

**Según las marinas (que detuvieron su trabajo de reconstrucción para hablar conmigo):**

¡No lo hagas enojar!

* * *

**Según Hestia, Hera y Demeter (que estaban en la casa de la última tomando té):**

Dile a Anfitrite que Poseidón lo hace porque Athena se negó a casarse con él.

* * *

**Según Anfitrite (a quien encontré gracias a que el Señor Hermes me dio su número telefónico, y que está de vacaciones en las Bahamas):**

¿Todavía tiene esa cosa? Ya le dije que se deje de andar metiendo gente ahí porque siempre que vienen a salvarlos me destruyen la casa.

¿Y qué es eso de una boda? ¡Él es mi esposo! ¡Ya me va a oír!

* * *

**Según los caballeros de Athena (después de discutirlo entre todas las órdenes y de amordazar a Seiya para que no opinara):**

Entrégale a Athena con moño y todo a cambio de una "modesta" suma de dinero. De ese modo te libras de Poseidón y de Athena al mismo tiempo que eres libre y tienes suficiente dinero para retirarte.

* * *

**Según una persona común (la autora) que es muy observadora (Y que fue encerrada en el Soporte Principal después de hacer enfadar a Poseidón):**

Para las personas comunes y corrientes que no pueden asustar o sobornar al Dios, ni poseen un ejército que las proteja. Ah, y que además perdieron el número telefónico de Anfitrite:

La puerta parece tener algún sensor automático, de esos que las abren en cuanto notan que hay alguien cerca. Yo digo que primero tratemos con eso. Si eso no funciona…

Bueno, en el Soporte Principal hay una ventanita. Mi idea es que te mantengas a flote hasta que el nivel del agua llega a la ventanita y luego la abras y salgas por ahí. Total y como todos están ocupados matándose entre ellos o regodeándose con una victoria (que aun no tienen), nadie va a notar que te desapareciste.

* * *

**PD: Mi camarógrafo es ni más ni menos que el Señor Hermes. ¿Cómo creían que me había movido por todos los reinos sin problemas? ¿Y quién, creen ustedes, que me pasa el chismerío sobre los dioses?**

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Ah, me olvidaba._

_Tuvimos que cortar el clip de Ares porque se puso violento y acabó destruyendo todo. Sólo se calmo cuando apareció Hera, que había escuchado la conmoción desde la otra punta del Olimpo, y a partir de ahí las cosas se pusieron muy violentas para pasarlas al aire._


End file.
